Gotta Be You
by Victoria Lima
Summary: Para Lily, James era seu maior inimigo e ela o odiava. Achava que ele só queria conquistá-la para ela ser como um troféu, assim como já fez com outras. Mas na verdade ele a amava verdadeiramente e faria de tudo para conquistá-la.


Quatro garotos estavam no expresso de Hogwarts, ambos com 17 anos nas costas. Conversavam animadamente sobre o quanto aprontariam esse ano. Um deles, Remo era monitor, e como James e Sirius mesmo falavam era encarregado de encobrir suas bagunças. Pedro dormia roncando do lado deles, e isso incomodava muito James.

- Não agüento mais esse rato roncando aqui. – ele disse se levantando e olhando para Remo que lia um livro, e Sirius que comia um sapo de chocolate. – Vou procurar o seboso, quem vem?

Sirius se levantou prontamente enfiando todo o seu resto de chocolate na boca. Os dois saíram olhando de cabine em cabine procurando por ele. Até que o acharam em uma cabine, sozinho. Snape estava olhando pela janela, mas assim que os dois entraram se levantou rapidamente erguendo sua varinha.

- Nossa Seboso, calma. Só viemos dar as boas vindas. – disse James irônico.

- Oh, sim. Espero que tenham sido divertidas suas férias. – brincou Sirius. Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Ok, chega. Venha aqui, ranhoso. – dizendo isso, James fez um feitiço e o levou para fora da cabine, indo em direção da sua. Quando estavam quase chegando, algo os fez parar.

- Potter, Black podem parando aí. – disse uma linda jovem de cabelos acaju e olhos muito verdes, que aparentava estar nervosa. Ela tinha saído da sua cabine e estava logo atrás dos três.

James logo abaixou sua varinha e Snape no chão. Sirius ficou indignado, e fez o mesmo feitiço que James tinha feito antes, fazendo Snape voltar a flutuar. James bagunçou os cabelos e colocou um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Olá Ruivinha. – disse ele se aproximando. – Parece que as férias lhe fizeram bem. Como conseguiu ficar mais linda? – ela estava mais corpulenta e com uma face de mulher.

Lily pareceu ficar envergonhada com aquilo, ficando ligeiramente vermelha, mas logo voltou ao tom irritado.

- Será que eu posso saber o que os dois estão fazendo? Já querem perder pontos pra Grifinória antes até de chegarmos em Hogwarts? – ela disse muito vermelha, mas dessa vez de raiva. – ou talvez umas detenções?

- Ô minha ruivinha linda. Já te disse que fica linda nervosa? – James disse, mas após perceber que a ruiva levantando sua varinha, disse: - Ok, ok. Só estávamos levando Snape para dar um alô a Pedro e Remo, senhorita monitora.

- Ah, sim. Vou acreditar que estavam fazendo isso. Sirius solte Snape agora, ou lhe darei uma detenção. – dito isso Sirius soltou Snape que saiu galopando para perto de Lílian, e caiu no chão. Snape se levantou pegando sua varinha.

Ele iria azarar James e Sirius, mas James foi mais rápido e lançou uma azaração em Snape. Mas Lílian foi para frente de Snape e recebeu a azaração, assim caindo no chão, desmaiada.

James correu até ela tentando a reanimar. A pegou no colo e saiu correndo na direção de sua cabine.

Sirius mandou Snape ir embora, mas não sem antes lhe lançar uma azaração que o fez ficar com orelhas de burro.

James chegou à cabine carregando Lily nos braços, com uma expressão nervosa no rosto, e Sirius vinha correndo logo atrás.

- Rabicho, vai pro outro assento que eu tenho que colocar Lily aqui. – disse James e logo a deitou no banco fazendo com que sua cabeça deitasse no seu colo.

- Eu posso saber o que aconteceu?

- Vish Remo, James foi azarar ranhoso, mas Lily foi para a frente dele. Pontas meu filho, você está bem? – perguntou Sirius franzindo a testa. James suava frio e tinha os olhos marejados.

- V-vocês acham que ela vai ficar b-bem? – ele disse sussurrando, quase chorando, e passando a mão nos cabelos dela.

- Ora, mas é claro. Ela só desmaiou, espere um pouco e ela acorda. Só que vocês dois vão ouvir muito. Já sabem né? – disse Lupin dando uma risadinha.

- É, já estou vendo. E James, para de frescura, sua "ruivinha" está bem. – disse Sirius rindo.

James ficou um bom tempo ali com Lily no seu colo, mexendo nos cabelos da moça. Meia hora depois, Lily começou a se mover.

- Olha, ela está acordando. – disse James animado.

A moça abriu os olhos. James a observava de cima. Lily olhou para ele confusa, depois olhou para Sirius, Remo e Pedro, e pareceu voltar a si. Levantou rápido demais, e por isso quase desmaiou de novo. Mas James a segurou, olhando-a preocupado. Ela abriu e fechou os olhos várias vezes, e depois falou:

- Potter, eu estou bem. Pode me soltar. – disse ríspida.

James sorriu ao perceber que a moça realmente estava bem, mas logo depois seu sorriso se desmanchou, quando levou da moça um tapa no rosto.

- Você é maluco Potter? Como pode ter me azarado? Eu poderia estar mal agora, sabia?

- Mas não está meu amor, eu cuidei bem de você. – ele disse abrindo um sorriso, mas logo ficou sério. – E eu não queria te azarar, você que foi para frente do Ranhoso.

- Pois você não deveria azará-lo também. – ela disse gritando com as mãos na cintura.

- Ruivinha, ele estava com a varinha em punho, ele iria nos azarar. – Lily pareceu pensar nessa questão, mas logo disse:

- Pois seria muito bem feito, pois vocês que começaram tudo. – ela disse mais uma vez gritando.

- Minha princesa. – James disse melancólico, se levantando e colocando as mãos nos ombros dela.

- Eu não sou sua princesa. – ela gritou tirando as mãos dele dos ombros dela.

- Ok, Lily. – ele tentou de novo.

- Pra você é Evans, Potter.

- Como você é difícil. Mas enfim, Ruivinha. – ele disse sem se preocupar com a imagem de Lily revirando os olhos. – Você precisa entender que Ranhoso é nosso inimigo. Ele é como o vilão, e nós os mocinhos. Você deveria até nos agradecer por lhe defender quando ele te chama de... Você sabe né? – James disse bagunçando os cabelos, e com um sorriso sedutor estampado no rosto.

- De sangue-ruim? Ora, poupe-me Potter. Não preciso de você pra me defender. Não ligo que me chamem de sangue-ruim. – Lily disse dando de ombros.

- Eu não gostaria. – disse Rabicho se intrometendo.

- Cale a boca, Pettigrew. – Lily disse com os dentes serrados. Rabicho se encolheu e ficou olhando para a janela. – me dêem licença, preciso fazer a ronda, e você também caro Remo. – disse Lily sorrindo para Lupin.

- Oh, sim Lily. Pode me esperar que já estou indo. – ele disse sorrindo também.

- Ok. – disse ela. – E você, Potter não pense, que vai sair impune. Nessa primeira semana de Hogwarts, terá que ficar em detenção. – disse apontando para James. – e não faça essa cara, porque pelo que eu saiba você me azarou sozinho. Sirius não fez nada. Com licença. – ela ia sair, mas James a segurou pelo braço

- Ruivinha, quer sair comigo? – ele disse sorrindo.

- Não perde o costume não é, Potter? – ela disse sorrindo, se aproximando dele. – NÃO, JAMAIS. – ela gritou no ouvido do rapaz. – e me solte.

James colocou as mãos no ouvido, assim a soltando. A garota saiu marchando pelo corredor.

Almofadinhas, Rabicho e Aluado caíram na gargalhada.

- Ai, ai. Se deu mal, Pontas. E o pior é que nunca desiste. – disse Sirius secando as lágrimas que estavam nos olhos de tanto rir.

- Não se desiste de quem se gosta, Sirius. Mas você não entende isso porque vive pulando de galho em galho, né? – disse James com raiva se sentando e olhando para a janela.

- Ei cara, calma. Só estava brincando. – Sirius disse para James, sem receber resposta do amigo.

O resto da viagem foi calma. Remo foi fazer sua ronda, James ficou olhando para a janela, mesmo que de minuto em minuto entrasse uma garota querendo falar com ele ou Sirius. E Sirius ficou jogando xadrez de bruxo com Rabicho, ficando cada vez mais irritado por sempre ganhar do amigo, assim o chamando de estúpido a cada jogada feita.

Chegando em Hogwarts, Sirius saiu sozinho para fazer suas bagunças antes do banquete. James estava muito chateado, Remo era monitor, e Pedro sempre fazia burrada, e acabava fazendo-os levar uma detenção.

James estava sentado na mesa da Grifinória, com Pedro ao seu lado reclamando de fome, e Remo a sua frente. Lily estava distante conversando com suas amigas.

- Você acha que ela está com muita raiva? Quero dizer, dessa vez admito que me dei mal. - perguntou ele a Remo.

- Olha cara, não vou negar que ela estava nervosa quando fomos fazer a ronda. Ficou falando que você passa muito dos limites e tudo mais. – disse Remo calmamente.

- Não gosto que você fique muito tempo com ela. Você fica mais tempo com ela do que eu. E sabe muito sobre ela também. Abre o olho hein, Aluado. – James disse muito emburrado.

Remo caiu na gargalhada sendo acompanhado por Pedro, que continuou rindo mesmo depois que a graça já havia acabado. Mas quando iria abrir a boca pra falar algo com James, algumas crianças novatas que tinham acabado de chegar para o seu primeiro ano, chegaram correndo e gritando para dentro do salão. Nenhum dos marotos, exceto Pedro que até hoje não se acostumara a estar no grupo de terroristas de Hogwarts, ficou impressionado ao ver Sirius logo atrás das crianças, entrando no salão com uma expressão risonha na face.

Ele ia se aproximando dos amigos, quando uma garota morena de olhos azuis chegou a sua frente completamente emburrada, dizendo:

- Black, o que você tem nessa cabeça de bagre em assustar essas crianças assim? O que fez dessa vez? – disse a morena gritando.

- Eu não fiz nada. – ele disse com cara de santo. – Ok, aranhas está bem? São muito frescas essas crianças. – ele disse baixinho depois de ver a expressão de incredulidade no rosto da garota.

- Black, eu vou contar...

- Ah, Carolzinha, por favor. Deixe o passado de lado, viva o presente. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Quem está falando de passado aqui, Black? Só estou brigando com você por algo que fez AGORA com crianças indefesas. Olha como elas estão. – ela disse apontando para duas crianças que estavam sentadas na mesa da Grifinória, chorando.

- Ok, Carolina Tribiani. Espera um pouco.

Sirius foi até a menina sentada, pegou sua varinha e com um aceno fez uma flor aparecer. Deu a flor nas mãos da menina, e deu um beijo na testa da garota que já não estava mais chorando, e sim com um sorriso bobo, apaixonado no rosto. Parece que até as crianças Sirius encantava com sua beleza e charme. Pro menino deu uma penca de sapinhos de chocolate que estavam em seu bolso e deu umas tapinhas na cabeça dele. Voltou andando em direção a Carol com vários olhares indo em direção aos dois.

- Pronto. Satisfeita?

- ãhn, isso não anula o que você fez. Assustou várias outras crianças também...

- Ei, ficou com ciúmes, né? Tudo bem. Posso lhe dar uma flor também. – Sirius a interrompeu, e logo depois deu uma única e linda rosa vermelha.

Carol pegou a flor e ficou paralisada. Ninguém falava nada e Sirius continuava com um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios. Carol ia dizer algo, mas Dumbleodore levantou de sua cadeira, e começou o discurso de sempre. Carol foi se sentar com suas amigas Lily e Julie. As crianças passaram pelo Chapéu Seletor e logo já estavam sentadas nas mesas de suas novas casas, comendo.

O banquete estava lindo, o céu lindo e cheio de estrelas, mas Lily estava extremamente irritada e emburrada. E pra piorar, James resolveu ir se sentar junto das três amigas, sendo acompanhado pelos marotos.

- Linda noite não, Ruivinha? – ele perguntou se sentando entre ela e Carol que lhe lançou um olhar feio.

- Potter, quem te chamou para se sentar aqui?

- Ruivinha linda, se eu não fosse louco por você eu diria que o banco não tem seu nome, mas como eu sou apenas digo que senti saudade nas férias, e estou tentando matá-la. – ele disse sorrindo e colocando os braços em torno dela.

- E eu lhe digo que você é um idiota, e que se não tirar daqui vai se arrepender de ter nascido. – James tirou os braços que envolviam Lily.

- Ei James, bocê poe me dá um bedaçu bessa carne ai tu teu ladu? – disse Pedro com a boca lotada de comida. James fez uma caretae lhe passou a tigela lotada de carne.

- Voltando ao nosso assunto, Ruivinha. Que você fez nessas férias? – James disse virando o corpo completamente para ela, ficando de costas para Carol que simplesmente revirou os olhos.

- Acho que isso não lhe interessa Potter. – ela disse tentando controlar a raiva.

- Oh, meu amor não... – ele ia falar algo, mas uma pessoa o interrompeu.

- Olá Lily. Com foram as férias? – disse um rapaz de cabelo castanho aloirado e olhos cinzentos que James reconheceu com Amos Diggory, apanhador da Lufa-Lufa. O qual ele já fizera chorar em muitos jogos após perder para James.

-AAH, Amos, foi ótimo e as suas? – Lily se levantou dando um abraço em Amos. James fechou a cara na hora, e ficou imaginando como deveria ser o abraço da garota, o qual ele nunca havia recebido.

- Ótimo também. Senti sua falta. – ele disse sorrindo para ela e dando uma piscadela.

James estava quase dando um soco na cara daquele abusado.

- Ah, eu tam...

- Ô Chorão, não viu que eu estava conversando com ela? Você tem algum problema? – perguntou James não se agüentando mais, e se levantando. Ele era muito mais alto e muito mais corpulento que Amos, mas Amos não se intimidou. O "Chorão" iria responder, mas Lily foi mais rápida.

- Conversando Potter? Nós dois? Poupe-me. Você estava enchendo a minha paciência, e eu tendo que agüentar. Pra mim aquilo não era conversa. Me dê licença, ok? – disse Lily tentando puxar Diggory para longe, mas o rapaz continuou ali.

- Se eu ver você implicando com Lily de novo seu imbecil, você vai ver o que vai te acontecer. - ele disse erguendo o punho frente a face de James.

- Como o que? Ter de assistir a melosa cena de você correndo e chorando após perder um jogo de quadribol, chorão? – disse James imitando voz de criança.

Amos levantou novamente o punho pronto para dar um soco, mas James foi mais rápido e lhe deu um soco tão forte que o rapaz foi parar ao chão desacordado.

- Detenção, Sr. Potter. Uma semana. – disse Prof. McGonagall se levantando de seu acento na mesa dos professores. E com um aceno de varinha fez Amos acordar como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Estava acostumada com isso por causa dos Marotos. – E nem pense que seu amigo Lupin lhe aplicará a detenção. Srta. Evans fará isso.

- Bom, então serão duas semanas. Não é mesmo, Lílian Evans? Não recebi uma detenção sua no trem? – James disse piscando para Lily depois que a professora McGonagall se sentou e todos pararam de olhar para eles e voltaram sua atenção para a comida. Lily revirou os olhos e constatou que o ano seria bem cheio.


End file.
